hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Jetsons episodes
This is an episode list for The Jetsons. Season 1 (1962/63) # Rosey the Robot (September 23, 1962) # A Date with Jet Screamer (September 30, 1962) # The Space Car (October 7, 1962) # The Coming of Astro (October 14, 1962) # Jetson's Nite Out (October 21, 1962) # The Good Little Scouts (October 28, 1962) # The Flying Suit (November 4, 1962) # Rosey's Boyfriend (November 11, 1962) # Elroy's TV Show (November 18, 1962) # Uniblab (November 25, 1962) # A Visit from Grandpa (December 2, 1962) # Astro's Top Secret (December 9, 1962) # Las Venus (December 16, 1962) # Elroy's Pal (December 23, 1962) # Test Pilot (December 30, 1962) # Millionaire Astro (January 6, 1963) # The Little Man (January 13, 1963) # Jane's Driving Lesson (January 20, 1963) # G.I. Jetson (January 27, 1963) # Miss Solar System (February 3, 1963) # Private Property (February 10, 1963) # Dude Planet (February 17, 1963) # TV or Not TV (February 24, 1963) # Elroy's Mob (March 3, 1963) Season 2 (1985) # Elroy Meets Orbitty (September 16, 1985) # Rosie Come Home (September 17, 1985) # Solar Snoops (September 18, 1985) # Judy's Birthday Surprise (September 19, 1985) # SuperGeorge (September 20, 1985) # Family Fallout (September 23, 1985) # Instant Replay (September 24, 1985) # Fugitive Fleas (September 25, 1985) # S.M.A.S.H. (September 26, 1985) # One Strike, You're Out (September 30, 1985) # Mother's Day for Rosie (October 1, 1985) # S'No Relative (October 2, 1985) # Dance Time (October 3, 1985) # Judy Takes Off (October 7, 1985) # Winner Takes All (October 9, 1985) # The Mirrormorph (October 11, 1985) # The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane (October 14, 1985) # High Moon (October 15, 1985) # Hi-Tech Wreck (October 17, 1985) # Little Bundle of Trouble (October 18, 1985) # Elroy in Wonderland (October 22, 1985) # The Swiss Family Jetson (October 23, 1985) # Rip-Off Rosie (October 24, 1985) # Fantasy Planet (October 28, 1985) # Space Bong (October 30, 1985) # Haunted Halloween (October 31, 1985) # Astro's Big Moment (November 1, 1985) # Jetsons' Millions (November 4, 1985) # The Wrong Stuff (November 5, 1985) # The Vacation (November 7, 1985) # Team Spirit (November 11, 1985) # Future Tense (November 12, 1985) # Far-Out Father (November 13, 1985) # Dog Daze Afternoon (November 15, 1985) # Grandpa and the Galactic Gold Digger (November 19, 1985) # Robot's Revenge (November 20, 1985) # To Tell the Truth (November 22, 1985) # Boy George (November 25, 1985) # Judy's Elopement (November 27, 1985) # The Century's Best (November 29, 1985) # A Jetson Christmas Carol (December 13, 1985) Season 3 (1987) # Crime Games (October 19, 1987) # ASTROnomical I.Q. (October 21, 1987) # 9 to 5 to 9 (October 23, 1987) # Invisibly Yours, George (October 27, 1987) # Father/Daughter Dance (October 29, 1987) # Clean as a Hound's Tooth (November 2, 1987) # Wedding Bells for Rosey (November 4, 1987) # The Odd Pod (November 6, 1987) # Two Many Georges (November 10, 1987) # Spacely for a Day (November 12, 1987) Category:The Jetsons Category:The Funtastic Index